Twins: What Happened
by HGHPRW
Summary: Harry and James Potter are twins, separated at birth. Harry was sent 20 years in the future, and is now going back to James's time to get to know him. AU, timetravel, possible slash, swearing, Marauder era.
1. Chapter 1

Twins

AU, time travel, Harry and James are twins, taking place around 1974 or 1975, pairings undecided, minor bashing of characters: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a few others. Don't like it, don't read it. Might be slash. Swearing. Possibly a bit of snogging. OOC warning.

* * *

Twins. Not what anyone had thought, but things like this can't happen like what others would have thought. Twins, completely different in manner. One brought up in a loving environment to flourish. The other, in the opposite, heaped with burdens impossible to overcome. Neither knowing, that they were twins. Two people, parents, mourning the disappearance of one, yet not telling the other.

You would expect us to be identical, in manner and looks, but circumstances didn't allow for that. One of us was brought up in a loving home, but the parents had a grievance that showed all through his childhood. The other was brought up 20 years in the future, in an abusive home, and never allowed a childhood. He had a mission, if you would, a job. An impossible job for one so young, but he found a way through, nevertheless. One grew up with the best of friends and loved playing pranks. The other grew up trying to survive from day-to-day, never trusting anyone. One loved his family dearly, though they annoyed him. The other ran away at the age of seven, preferring to be on the streets than where he had been placed. One is rather intelligent, but never applies himself. The other is a disguised genius that was done with high-school education before the end of primary school for most others. He went on to attain Masteries in most magical subjects before Hogwarts. Both were famous, though one loved it and the other despised it. I am the other. This is what happened when I went by to my twin after learning who I am and finishing my job, though I will have to redo that now. I was born Harry Potter. My true name is Koli Sigurthr Bergthor Vindr. I am also known as Ormr Hallsteinn. A rather large mouthful, don't you think?

Let me explain…all that you know of me is likely false information. The Harry Potter books are a good read, yes, but that is not my story here. That was what happened in Universe 4031-E. It is not the truth of me, though it may be the truth of what happened to _that_ Harry Potter. I am from Universe 095967-W. No, I don't know why the Universes are named in such absurd fashions. As it is, this is not what happened when I was growing up. It is not how I came to be who I am. It is what happened after all of that, it is what happened when I decided to meet my twin and family. It is what happened when I disrupted the timeline for my own purposes. It is what happened when I met my twin for the first time in nearly 15 years. It is what happened when I took these matters into my own hands, and dealt the future a better opportunity than what had happened when I was growing up there.

* * *

I left on July 1st, 1994. I was fourteen, and I was leaving this place. I left the future, and arrived twenty years before when I had been just moments ago. On July 2nd, 1974, I went to try to look up my twin and parents. I located them without undue trouble, and wondered what they would think of me. I do try not to let people's impressions of me get to me, but this is my family, my true family, unlike that farce that I left seven years ago.

I hope they won't be too suspicious, and attempt to question me, because no interrogation techniques work on me, because I am so used to pain, and truth potions have no effect at all. If they do reject me, though, I shan't bother them again, I'll just go on with my life.

* * *

A/N: I'm not too sure where this story is going to go, but I thought it might work out nicely, so I'm giving it a shot. Please tell me what you think. About the name thing, his true name is what he uses for rituals and stuff, it represents _who_ he is, Ormr is an alias that he thought was somewhat fitting, but he'll go by Harry Potter, at least until he finds out if his family is going to reject him or not. Harry might seem a bit odd, with his perceptions on life, later.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer for Chapter 1, so here it is: I don't own Harry Potter and everything in it.

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

_To answer a question, I'm hoping to keep most of it in Harry's POV, but might have brief sections that aren't, just to compare…And for the record, there won't be much romance beyond hints, if this story comes out anything like what I'm thinking it will._

* * *

Chapter 2:

I sighed, wondering what would happen of this and even if I should have just accepted the way things were, but I knew I could not have lived, not knowing whether or not they would have accepted me. That's why I'm here, staring at a map of where my parents and twin live, in order to Apparate there. I suppose I should go, but I'm restrained by this odd feeling of nervousness. I suppose it goes with wondering what someone will think of me for the first time in over a decade. I never cared what anyone thought of me on the streets or at Hogwarts, the place I hated almost as much as the Dursleys' because of their annoying manner of heaping unwanted attention on me and ridiculous expectations. I realize that not everyone is a genius, hidden or not, but their expectations were so low…I stopped myself before getting into another rant. This was supposed to be about me meeting my parents and twin, not what I thought about Hogwarts, though I suppose I'll have to attend again, bugger.

As I had contemplated what to do to get back in contact with my, well – family – I suppose, I had also scanned newspapers in an effort as to not be caught out by something as simple as mentioning something that had not yet happened. I am not sure whether or not I ought to tell them that I was sent to the future. With me in this time, I am already changing what would have happened, and the only one to remember what would have happened had I stayed there will be me. Therefore, it is somewhat pointless to worry them about things that may not happen anyway. I also don't really think that I should tell them about my past more than what I will need, for it is my belief that my twin is just too young to know about that kind of stuff, and I would not reveal information to other sources before my twin. I do suppose I'll seem quite suspicious, but I cannot help whom I am and how I was brought up.

**

* * *

**

Well, the time has come to meet my doom, or so I'm joking to myself, as I really have no idea what I should say to them. My original plan was just to show up, knock at the door, and announce myself. I'm not sure how well that would work in practice, however well it may work in theory. From here on, I guess I'll improvise until I get time to plan stuff out in ways that might work.

* * *

Well, I've just rang the doorbell…since when do wizards have doorbells? ...Either way, I'm not even sure they're here, maybe I should leave and come back when I actually have a plan…

Before I could leave, someone answered the door, someone who looked just like me, except for the eyes. It's almost scary how much we look alike. However, I'm also surprised that he actually 1-answered the door alone, in these times of war, and 2-hasn't freaked out or demanded to know who I am yet. Then again, I guess Tom isn't really extremely likely to just walk up to a door and knock to be let in, these days.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Ah, the sweet sound of music…not. My twin seems somewhat rude, right now, but since he doesn't know who I am and why I'm here, I don't think I'll call him on it yet, though he really should know that it's always important to be polite to possible allies. I'm also somewhat confused as to why my twin answered the door, when such an old family as ours usually has house elves to do that kind of mundane thing.

"I don't suppose you could get your parents for this talk, so I don't have to repeat myself?" I know it's somewhat a useless effort, as I'll have to repeat myself anyway, but I just hope that I can convince them of who I am and that I don't really mean to harm them. During a war, I know that I would automatically be more suspicious than they were, but they hadn't seen the ravages yet, I suppose. I hadn't even seen more wards than the standard to keep out muggles and such.

He – my _twin_ – disappeared for a while, so I suppose that's a good thing, but I can't help but to be nervous about the upcoming talk. If I were them, – but then again, I suppose it's a good thing that I'm not. A few minutes later, an elf (oh, so that's where they were) came to bring me to the sitting room.

* * *

Well, I'm sitting in the sitting room (that sounds odd…) and waiting for my (shudder) _family_ to show up. I'm not exactly sure what I should say, it's not like I should just go up to them and tell them that I'm their son that went missing at birth, but I have to get to the point eventually, though. Breaking out of my thoughts, I could hear footsteps coming closer, three sets of footsteps. I think it might be a good thing I chose the weekend to do this, so all of them would be home.

"Might I inquire as to why you are here, mister?" Mrs. Potter, or, as I should be referring to her now, Mom asked, discreetly (or not) inquiring about my name at the same time.

"Ah, about that, that's the reason I'm here," I wasn't too sure what to think about this, or what to say, I mean, what are you supposed to say to family that doesn't know that you exist…?

"Oh? And what would that be?" Mr. Potter, or rather, Dad, asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure how I should put this, but I may have information on someone who went missing around thirteen years ago. Allow me to introduce myself. Harry James Potter, at your service." I smiled, but it was pretty strained. Inwardly, I was just praying that they wouldn't react too badly… I still have scars from my last encounter with 'relatives' that really weren't. By the fact that they haven't said anything yet, I think they might be in shock.

"Prove it," Mom said in a (dare I say it, deadly) whisper. Maybe they weren't in shock, after all, but now I'm still in a bad situation.

"Well, you could check the my birth certificate to see if it matches with my magic…" I suggested slowly. I just hope my signature hasn't changed because of my stupid trip forward in time, courtesy of our oh-so-dear headmaster. Note to self: kill him at first opportunity. Then again, I probably should take care of _dear_ Tom first, so I don't get myself in too big of a mess. As I've been having this inner dialogue-type-thing, Mom went to get what I assumed was my birth certificate, while dear old Dad stayed with his wand pointed at me, ready to do something if need be…which, I dearly hope, won't happen.

* * *

_A/N: Well, seeing as I'm evil, I think I'll leave this here for now. Sorry it took forever, I've just been so busy this year… I don't know if I'll update anything else soon, but we'll see._


End file.
